


Colony

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [40]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	Colony

I head into the motel bathroom, intending to take a shower. As I sit on the edge of the tub, my hand under the running water, waiting for it to get warm, I realize it's been over a day since I spoke to Mulder. That's probably the longest we've gone without talking since my abduction. It's unsettling at best, but at least I know roughly where he is. When he left to deal with a family emergency, he'd simply said he was going 'home'. So that means either his mother's house or his father's house. Because unless his fish had called about some urgent filtration issue, he didn't mean his own home.

Deciding against the shower, I put the plug in the tub and wait for it to fill. It was not even a day ago I'd nearly quit this case. It probably would have been a good idea, seeing as how I'm now stuck in a cheap motel for the night because someone followed me home yesterday. It would be really helpful if Mulder showed up right about now to figure this out with me. I undress and shut off the water before getting into the tub. Any thoughts of having a relaxing bath leave me as I notice my body is on full alert. Listening for my phone or anything outside that would indicate I've been followed again. I grab the thin motel wash cloth and tiny bar of soap and begin scrubbing the smell of nervous sweat from my skin.

I've left Mulder two messages now--the first explicitly stating I was in danger--and I've got no response from him. Whatever is going on in his family must be big. To say that he's still somewhat over-protective of me since my abduction wouldn't be an exaggeration. It was less than a month ago I had excused myself from the office to use the bathroom. While I was washing my hands, I remembered I'd left my cell phone in the car and went to get it without telling him. When I didn't return from the bathroom in an appropriate amount of time, he actually started to worry. He checked the bathroom, and then started calling my phone. By the time I got to the car, he'd already left a message. While part of me appreciated his care and concern, the other part of me just wanted him to relax.

Now I'd just like to hear his voice. I cut the bath short, leaving my hair dry, and get out of the tub. As I towel dry myself, I check my phone. No messages. I already knew that, since it didn't ring at all, but double-checking never hurt anyone. I put my clothes back on and check out the window for any suspicious activity. I turn off the lights and sit by the window, keeping watch for nothing in particular. All the while waiting to hear from Mulder.

When I can no longer keep my eyes open--and only then--I lay on the bed. Fully clothed and on top of the covers; gun in one hand, phone in the other. I am equally prepared for an intruder, or for a call from Mulder. As I drift off to sleep it occurs to me that the only thing I'm not prepared for is to not hear from him.


End file.
